The Truth About Me
Summary Do you really know someone? You could know them for years, and yet, you would never know the truth about them. Mistyshadow has been with her Clanmates for a long time now, but they know nothing about her. All are convinced she led a life of honour. So how do you explain the fact that her story is fabricated? One apprentice is about to learn something, she never thought she would hear. This is Mistyshadow's true tale, and how she wrote her own. Preface The middle of the night. Dead silence plagued the ShadowClan camp. There was almost not a moon, and if it really was there, the dark clouds would cover it. It was odd for mid-green-leaf. Just one day, it was suddenly colder. And now, in the camp, there were two cats, unable to sleep, each for their own, selfish reasons. Stormpaw tossed and turned in her nest, anger spewing itself through her blood. Could Beechpaw have been any less of a brat today? Or what about Specklepelt, her hypocritical mother? So what if she had said some hurtful things? Did Stormpaw need to worry? She convinced herself not too, and continued flopping around, trying to fall asleep. But if she didn't have to worry, why couldn't she sleep? ~ On the other side of camp, one of the elders blinked open her tired eyes. It had been a long time since she'd struggled to sleep. A long time since she'd made her worst choice. But why now? Why all these years later? What had spoken to her, forcing her to see reality? She let out a rasping meow, trying to get out of her nest, then fell back over, her aching bones taking a tole on her. Had the world taken its revenge? When she was old and feeble? It's about ruddy time, it is. She pricked her ears, listening for any sound. Seconds later, she heard endless twitching from the other side of camp. Even in the almost non-existant light, Mistyshadow could make out a moving figure, all the way in the apprentice den. With only a scratch of moonlight to be seen, she took a chance, and whispered, "Come here." The whisper carried through camp, and Stormpaw pricked her own ears, looking for the source of the noise. Mistyshadow flicked her tail, and let out a hiss, her bones creaking. Stormpaw turned towards the Elder's Den, and padded over, the tiny sliver of moonlight, guiding her. The gray elder looked down at the apprnetce, "Do you know how much of a racket you're making?" She spat. Stormpaw's eyes flitted away, "I can't sleep. It's not my fault." "Well, who's fault is it? StarClan's?" Mistyshadow muttered indignantly, "It's disrespectful for your elders." Stormpaw muttered, and then finally mewed, 'Sorry Mistyshadow. Can I go back to my den now?" "And continue making noise?" growled the old cat, "Not a chance. You're going to sit here, while I tell you a story." The young apprentice groaned, "What? No!" Mistyshadow hissed, "Be quiet, or else you'll wake Patchflower. If you wake her up, the entire camp will be alive in seconds! Do you want that?" Stormpaw wordlessly shook her head, and Mistyshadow nodded, "This is the story of my youth. Don't fall asleep during it, or I'll wake you up. With my claws." She added, as Stormpaw rolled her mint-green eyes. "Everyone knows your story." She muttered, "You're practically a Clan legend!" The old she-cat chuckled, "Well, there's something you might want to know then." She paused, and waited for Stormpaw to listen, "My story is a lie." Stormpaw's eyes widened, and Mistyshadow continued, "It's all fabricated, woven by myself, and my Clanmates. Unknowingly, of course." Stormpaw gasped, and the old cat whispered, "It was all a very long time ago, but here, this is the truth. The truth about me." -1- It all started... when I was just an apprentice. My kithood was nothing more than the average one. I had a sister, and made a few friends. It's... not important. "Mistypaw! Darkpaw! Birchpaw!" I stood in delight, as Fallowstar finished the ceremony. I was an apprentice! Beside me, Darkpaw grinned, "Mistypaw! We did it!" I was happy then. When my sister still loved me. I had Birchpaw and Darkpaw, and we were the best of friends. I screwed it up, I know I did. Becase after all, I still am a fool. I watched, as Darkpaw was ushered off by her mentor, to ge guided through the forest. I wished I could spend the day with her, but rules were rules. Instead, Russetclaw was going to take me on a tour of the territory. "I hope you've got the energy." She mewed, "ShadowClan has a lot of territory, and I wouldn't want you to faint." I nodded, sure that I could make it. And I was fine, up until Birchpaw tumbled into me. "Ouch!" He yowled, "That hurt!" I growled, "Well maybe, avoid running into cats like that!" He nodded, and I realized just how scatter-brained he was. He probably ran into things all the time. Russetclaw sighed, "Birchpaw? Aren't you supposed to be with Tigerstorm?" Birchpaw mewed, "Actually, that's why I'm here. He told me to ask you if the two of us could come with you." Russetclaw muttered something about it being 'unconventional' and 'purposeless', but she conceded in the end, "Very well. It's not normal, but if Tigerstorm is so desperate, then he may join us." She walked off to speak with Birchpaw's mentor, and I nudged my friend, "How'd you get him to do that?" Birchpaw shrugged, "He was nervous about taking me out alone, so I kinda mentioned what you were up to..." "Well, good job! Too bad Darkpaw can't be with us. She got old Stonestep. He'll be taking her on every patrol there is." "Grumpy badger." Birchpaw mewed, "He used to nag me about living up to my father's expectations. How could I? I've never even met my father!"